Almost
by Lanceletta
Summary: After Karachi Irene went back to England with Sherlock. They agreed that this was the last place when the hunters would search for Irene. In this way Sherlock could keep an eye on Irene and besides they have personal reasons too. This is about how they had been almost discovered.
1. Chapter 1

_Light shades in the darkness. White sheets sliding on each other. Her loud moans of pleasure. His kisses on her skin right under her collar bone. Her fingers dancing between his dark curls. His hand on her breast's side. Her teasing chuckles into his ear. His wide smirk showing his teeth. Her arms around his neck. His stroking fingers on her hip towards her inner tigh. Her light laughter with her head tilted growl of red nails on his buttocks. His long kiss on her feet on his lower elbows beside her head. Her loud scream. His shaking sigh._

"Sherlock, are you home?"

"Uhm...It's John." Sherlock hissed, turned his head towards the door and set up speedily but because of that Irene lost her balance on him and grabbed his arm to avoid falling down from the bed. He didn't expect that so he followed Irene down to the floor.

WHOOMPH!

"Sherlock are you all right?" John asked behind the door.

"I am ... fine, it's just an experiment. I'll be out in a minute." Sherlock answered while he was frozen above Irene.

"Do you need help?" they heard John's bickering voice.

"I definitely don't." Said Sherlock a little bit too quickly. Irene chuckled and whispered.

"I was wondering if we could invite him sometimes."

"That is not going to happen." whispered Sherlock with confused look and knitted eyebrows.

"Oh, I was just kidding darling. You are perfectly up to your job, Mr Holmes. But now would you get off of me, please? I think I'd better go if we don't want to spend the whole day with explaining to your doctor one or two things." Sherlock got up, and gave Irene a hand to help but as soon as she was up he pulled her to himself and gave her a long deep kiss while his hands were tracing down along her spine. She moanedd with pleasure. "Hmm... Just let me go now or I won't let you out from your room for long hours." she said teasingly. Sherlock stepped back and searched for his clothes; his grey pyjamas and blue dressing gown. They got on their clothes and without saying goodbye but with a seductive smile Irene slipped out through the window.

Sherlock went out to the living room and set down into his armchair. John was taking the goods he had bought into the fridge.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Dull." answered Sherlock and took his violin into his lap to twang. John came in and set down to his laptop on the table.

"Are you still in your pyjamas or are you already in them."

"Well it depends on the aspect."

John looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"And how was your experiment? Were you successful?"

"Oh, yes. Twice." he answered with a wide grin, which John couldn't see because he was already got into his emails.

"And what kind of experiment did you do?" asked John watching Sherlock.

"It was about some physical interaction between two different kind of ... things. It's complicated." said Sherlock.

"Yes I know I wouldn't understand it." John answered with a sigh and turned back to his laptop.

Sherlock's phone buzzed.

_How is the good doctor? IA_

_He doesn't suspect anything. SH_

_Just don't underestimate him. IA_

_I don't think it's possible. SH_

_Till next time, Mr Holmes. IA_

_Till next time, Miss Adler. SH_

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Maybe I will continue this story with other oneshots. Please tell me I you would like to. Please review, I would be very, very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dear readers. I've just got some idea how they could have been almost caught by John. If you have any idea who should almost discover them just tell me I'll try to put it in the story. Susan M.M. and Alexa thanks for your reviews I was very happy to read them. Have a nice week you too. (: Hope you will like the next chapter.**

Sherlock arrived at home at 9am. He solved a case for Lastrade this morning. He was exhausted he had been working on this case for three days without sleeping. John was already at work in the hospital. As he took the last step on the stairs he already knew that there was somebody in the flat. A woman. The woman. First he went to his bedroom but it was empty. When he entered the bathroom he smelled a heavy, sweet scent. He closed the door slowly and reached for the curtain of the bathtub. As he was pulling it away the woman's body covered by foam of bubble bath was appearing from her toe to head.

"Hello, Mr Holmes." said Irene looking up from the book she was reading. Sherlock quickly observed everything around her.  
Six candles, two glasses of vine, her hair was up, she was reading Kama Sutra.  
"I've always tought for you there was nothing new in it." he nodded towards the book.  
"Oh, it's for you darling." she smiled seductively looking up with one raised eyebrow.  
"I am really not in the mood, I'm tired Irene."  
"Yes, I know, it was a tough case. Poor mother. One child is killing the other."  
"How do you...? Oh I really don't want to know, do I?" said Sherlock rolling his eyes.  
"Don't you want to join?" asked Irene taking down the book.  
"I am really not that bubble bath kind of person."  
"And that is because you have never tried it with me." and with that she stood up in the tub holding Sherlock's gaze. He slowly looked her up and down. Her body was partly covered by bubbles. Partly.  
"Well, it worths a try." he said smirking and rolled his scarf from his neck and threw it onto the chair next to the door without looking at it.

_Foam slipping down on her breast's side. Her hot body nestling to his cold skin. Her wet kiss under his earlobs. His cold hands on her curved breasts. Her light shivering with a loud moan. His gentle kisses where her belly and her thighs meet. Her hot breath on his chest. His hardness in her slippery hand. Her feet on the side of the tub. His delicate hand under the water between her legs. His wet chest slipping on her wet back. His strong hands on her hips. Her little screams of pleasure. His deep sigh of release._

...

"Sherlock, is that yours?" asked John coming out to the kitchen holding a pink flacon.  
Sherlock had just arrived and was making a tea. The bubble bath John was holding with angry expression on his face was definitely Irene's. So he sighed and said.  
"Yes."  
"It's for women."  
"I have a sensitive skin."  
"It is called 'Secret love'." Hearing this Sherlock chuckled and pushed back a smile.  
"I haven't noticed it. It's not important."  
"Sherlock Holmes hasn't noticed something. It's a unique point in history." John snapped. Sherlock turned to John with his whole body.  
"What's the problem, John?" he asked.  
"It's a good question, Sherlock, you know." John said angrily standing to one foot from the other. "Yesterday Rose dumped me because she was sure about that this was my other girlfriend's."  
"You have another girlfriend? I should have notice that." Sherlock said looking suspiciously at John with knitted eyebrows.  
"Nooo! That's the point." John was shouting. After a few moments of staring at each other, Sherlock with confused expression, John huffing Sherlock broke the silence.  
"I am sorry?"  
"No, you don't! Ahh! Leave it!" John shouted and stormed out.

_Secret love? SH_

_You have found it. IA_

_Not me. John's girlfriend. I had to call her and admit that it was mine. Embarrassing. SH_

_I am sorry ... I wasn't there to hear it. Till next time, bubble bear. IA_

_Don't you ever call me that! SH_

**Reviews still would be great. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, here is a new chapter, hope you like it. If you do, please let me know. Thanks for the supporting rewievs for Melissa and Guest. **

_Let's have a real dinner! IA_

_For what? SH_

_You cook. Tell me when. IA_

_Never? SH_

_You see me next time when you cook for me a dinner, darling. IA_

It was a dull week's dull day's dull hour's dullest minute when Sherlock finally after five weeks of silence took his phone out of his pocket and sent text for her.

_Tonight at 7pm? SH_

_I tought you would never ask. I'll be there. IA_

Sherlock was incredibly not a cooker type. He thought cooking is simply useless. He was just about to put the pasta into the boiling water when the curtain on the kitchen window moved. That meant that somebody had opened the bathroom window. He smiled to himself.

"That smells good." said Irene stepping out from the darkness of the living room and walked towards Sherlock seductively. She wore an incredibly short tight black dress; in one hand a bottle of red vine in the other her high heels.  
Sherlock turned towards her with his whole body to look her up and down. He had to push back his hunger for her. He had taken the first step, now she was the next to move.

"Good evening, Miss Adler." he said with unmoving expression. Irene took down her high heels on the floor and the bottle on the table. She opened the upper kitchen furniture to find glasses for the wine. It was too high so she had to stretch and stand on her toes. As she reached the glasses her dress slipped upper on her thighs. When she landed she caught Sherlock's gaze on her body.

"Patience, darling!" she said with a teasing smile, but Sherlock knew from her increasing breathing pattern that this warning was for herself too.

Irene filled the two glasses with wine and sat up onto the kitchen table. She was holding a glass towards Sherlock.

"Take your drink, Mr Holmes!"  
Sherlock turned to get his glass but Irene suddenly pulled back it closer to herself so Sherlock keeping his eyes on hers had to take a step to reach the glass. When he was close enough Irene grabbed his collar, pulled him to herself and kissed him.

_His hungry kiss on her lips. Her deep moan into his mouth. His hands on her hips. Her quick fingers on his shirt buttons. His lap between her legs. Her red nails on his bare chest. His fingers finding the zipper of her clothes. Her hands undoing his pants._

"Sherlock, are you cooking?" shouted John from the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes shut to open at the same time.

"To my room!" Sherlock whispered almost inaudible to her ear. Irene had just closed the door and Sherlock had just finished the buttoning of his pants when John stepped into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked John suspiciously.

"It's obvious. I am cooking."

"For who?"

"For you."

"Half naked?"

"I wanted to avoid dirtying my shirt." They stared at each other for a long moment then John was staring at the set table while Sherlock managed to kick Irene's shoes under the kitchen furniture.

"Aha." said John with such an intellectual face which only a sheep has. After he closed his mouth he asked. "How did you know that I would come home? I was supposed to stay at Rose's."

"I knew she would dump you."

"But how?"

"It was obvious."

"Was it?" asked John with knitted eyebrows than suddenly something came to his mind. "Ahaa..yeees, it was." he added with a wide smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Sherlock with one raised eyebrow with innocent expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Well then, what are we eating?" John smiled constantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi dear readers! Your reviews made my day, it was very inspiriting, that there are a few people who are waiting for my next chapter. And yes, Melissa it's so close but not close enough. ;) I still have at least one chapter in my mind. Have a good time with this!**

Sherlock turned onto his other side and pulled his blanket higher up to his neck. It was quite cold in the morning. It was raining and the traffic's noise from out there sounded painfully loud.  
When he slowly opened his eyes for his surprise he saw Irene Adler's sleeping face.  
Not that her presence would be weird in his bed but she had never stayed till morning. Sherlock was not getting used to have morning talk with women so he tought it would be better to get out from his room. He slowly took one foot onto the floor when Irene started to stretch like a cat and asked in clear voice with closed eyes but with a wide smile.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Why are you still here?" asked Sherlock after clearing his throat. Irene opened her eyes of her surprise.

"Oh, I tought you would be more pleased to see me in the morning. Let's take advantage of John's five days long trip." she smiled with one raised eyebrow. Sherlock rolled his eyes then turned towards Irene.

"Dear God, you don't want pillow talk, do you?"

"I am definitely not that kind of woman, you should know that by now, darling. Bed is much better place for something else, Mr Holmes." Irene was smirking then pulled herself closer and kissed him.

_His arm pulling her thigh up to his waist. Her hot breath on his earlobe.__His wet kisses on her hardened nipples. Her loud moan with her head titled back. His strong hands around her waist. Her lifting weight on his lap._

BUZZ! BUZZ!  
Sherlock's phone buzzed on his night stand. He took a look towards it but Irene distracted him by a deep kiss. A moment later it buzzed again. He nervously looked towards it.

"I...ahh...have to..aaaah."

"Don't you dare!" Irene snapped and pushed down his shoulders.  
When it buzzed the third time Sherlock moved his hand to pick it up but Irene was quicker and answered the phone in enticing voice.

"It's Sherlock Holmes's phone, sorry but he can't come here right now, he is quite occupied now with..."  
Sherlock snatched the phone away from Irene and spoke.

"Hello, Lastrade?" said looking at Irene with furious eyes. Irene was innocently smiling.

_"Yeah, hello. Who was that?"_ he heard Lestrade's confused voice. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Why did you call?"

_"Khm...There is a double murder in the city, would you come?"_

"Yes, send me the address!" Sherlock took down the phone onto the night stand then turned his head back towards Irene with one raised eyebrow.

"What was that for?" he asked. Irene bent closer to his face and whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"I misbehave."

"Well then, you have to be punished, Miss Adler." Sherlock grinned and suddenly took his arms around Irene and rolled to have her under himself.

_Her loud scream and laughter of surprise. His long fingers around her wrists above her head. Her moan of pleasure. His strong thrusts. Her lifting hip to the rhythm. His passionate kiss on her lips. Her sighs more and more louder and longer. His long moan with closed eyes._

Sherlock arrived at the crime scene a half an hour later. Lastrade was looking at him awkwardly but didn't say a word. Sherlock got annoyed seeing everybody looking at him more strangely than they used to.

"What is it?" he asked Lastrade with knitted eyebrows.

"Khmm...Who was that woman on the phone?"

"Aaahhhaaa! That is what distracts you all from doing your job?" he asked ironically.

"Well, we were just thinking..."

"She was my secretary, Mrs Hudson asked me to hire her niece while John is away. I fired her this morning for clear reasons. Can we continue?"  
Lastrade nodded with a disappointed sigh and while he was talking about the details of the case, when he thought that Sherlock couldn't see, he gave five pounds to Donovan behind his back who was grinning contentedly.

_There are eyeballs in the fridge. IA_

_Just don't touch anything. SH_

_You had gotten doctorate of chemistry? Impressive. IA_

_Why do I have the feeling that I will regret to leave you alone in Baker Street? SH_

_Sooner you get home to distract me with other more interesting activities, sooner I stop looking around. IA_

**Please, please, please review! I will be very happy to read them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dearest Readers, sorry for the late update but I have been ill for days now and I really hate it. But now this chapter was written for Melissa's request. I am not completely content with this chapter it's a little bit different from the others, but I didn't want to hurt Molly so much. I really like her, but think Sherlock and Irene are just much better pair. So here you are, hope you will like it.**

Sherlock was working in the lab of St. Bart's at 10pm. He had to do experiments connected with the double murder case Lastrade had asked him to help with in the morning. Molly had extra work too so she was in the lab as well in this late hour.

_Come home, I've been waiting for you a whole day. IA_

_I am on a case. SH_

_I know and I don't care. Come now. IA_

_Stop texting me, I go when I am finished. SH_

_Then I am coming. IA_

_Don't. SH_

"Did John become inpatient?" asked Molly with a shy smile on her face.

"What?" Sherlock looked up from his phone with questioning expression.

"I mean...the texts." she was looking at her fingers in her lap.

"Oh. No. He is in Dublin for days." answered Sherlock with a long sigh of annoyance and took down his phone and went back to his microscope.

"Then is it your girlfriend?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned towards Molly.

"Molly, I have work to do, please stop asking irrelevant questions." Molly took a breath to say something but Sherlock gave her that look. That look which always told her that it was better to stay silence. So she clenched her mouth and got back to her microscope.

Half an hour later she had a call from upstairs because she had forgotten to sign some papers earlier and she rushed out from the lab.  
When the door opened a moment later and he heard someone was entering the room he didn't even have to look up to know that it wasn't Molly coming back.  
"I thought you would come anyway." he said without looking up from his work. Irene walked behind him and took her hands on his shoulders. And leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Admit that you would be disappointed if I didn't Mr Holmes." while speaking she slipped her hand under his shirt between the buttons. For that he took a deep breath, leaned back in his chair and threw back his head to look into Irene's eyes.

"I have not finished it yet. Need hours." he said with one raised eyebrow. Irene bent to kiss him passionately while her other hand slipped into his pants. 

"If you don't have enough time for me then just send me away." Sherlock tensed under her touch and cleared his throat.

"Wait in the cab." he said shortly in a husky voice.  
Irene stepped back. 

"Don't make me wait too much!" She turned and walked out of the lab with swaying gait. Sherlock couldn't help but stared at her feminine shape his thumb stroking his lower lip. When Irene opened the door she literally met Molly face to face. Irene looked her up and down with a half smile. 

"Sorry." said Molly her eyes on the floor and she half turned her body to slip into the lab near to Irene. 

"Hmm...You are sweet." she winked at Molly who raised her gaze to Irene of surprise. 

"Thank you?" said Molly and smiled uncertainly. 

"See you soon, Mr Holmes." she seductively turned to Sherlock who rolled his eyes to her actions.  
When the swing door finally stopped after Irene's leaving, Molly turned his head towards Sherlock from the direction of where Irene stood a minute ago. 

"Was she...your...secretary?" she asked and couldn't decide to smile or not. 

"Secretary?" Sherlock looked at Molly with surprise. 

"Oh, Greg told me at lunch you had a secretary." she sputtered.

"What Greg?" 

"I mean DI Lastrade." said Molly flushing. 

"Ah, lunch with the DI?" he asked with knitted eyebrows. Molly's face became all red. 

"I..uhm...forgot that ... I mean... have some paperwork in the morgue." and she rushed out from the lab.  
Sherlock grinned wide. Of course he knew that Molly and Lastrade had been dating for while, it was fun to see that they both think that they have their secret.  
Sherlock took his phone out from his pocket and wrote a message to Lastrade.

_The murderer wore custom-made Berrington shoes. Ask the shoemaker who bought dark brown, snake leather shoes in the last two weeks. SH_

He stood up grabbed his coat and scarf and left the lab. Outside the hospital a cab was waiting with Irene in it. He got in next to Irene. 

"Ah, there you are, Mr Holmes." She had a victorious expression on her face. 

"221B Baker Street please." he said to the cabbie. Irene slipped closer to Sherlock and whispered into his ear. 

"So dark brown snake leather shoes, Mr Holmes?"  
Sherlock turned to face her surprised immediately with raised eyebrows. 

"You wanted me to think that I managed to distract you from your work. I know that you had already finished when I arrived. But nice try, dear." and she kissed him on the cheek.

When they arrived to Baker Street and got out from the cab Irene grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss him.

_Her playful tong between his parted lips. His long fingers holding the back of her head. Her passionate stroke on her chest pushing him to the front door. Her searching fingers for his keys in his pants' pocket. His surprised chuckle when she finds something else. His hand closing the door quickly. Their rushing feet on the stairs. Her coat on the floor. His shirt on the floor. Her bra on the floor. Her buttocks on the top of his armchair's back. His hip between her legs. Her passionate moan into his ear. His fast thrust holding her hip. Her legs embracing his waist. His wet kiss on her neck. Her loud moan of pleasure. His deep low groan while kissing her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers, last time I forgot to thank you all your reviews and support, because I had to hurry. I am really glad that I can bring you enjoyable moments. So thank you really much for your attention and enforcement to let me know what you think. Although I really enjoy write this story, I think the end is near. I can't make a fool of John forever, can I? **** Of course your reviews will be still very much appreciated.**

Four days had passed since John had gone to Dublin. Sherlock and Irene had spent these days together in Baker Street. Sherlock was called to two cases and he really had an extra inspiration to solve them quickly. They talked, they ordered food and ate it or they were just sitting the living room and reading but mostly they made love in his bedroom. Or anywhere in the flat.

It was the fifth day's morning when Sherlock stretched in his bed and with closed eyes he searched for Irene's body. She was lying on her back as he took his left arm around her waist and pulled himself closer to her and moaned contently into her ear.

"These four days were fun, don't you think, Mr Holmes?" asked the smiling Irene who had been awake for twenty minutes then.

"Hmm..." Sherlock hummed with agreement in a light smirk on his face but still half sleeping.

"I better go now." She started to get out of the bed but Sherlock grabbed her wrist and lifting onto his right elbow he looked at her.

"John arrives with the evening plane."

"You want me to stay?" she turned to face him.

"Well, I wouldn't exclaim against it, Miss Adler." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh I assume from you I could take this as a confession. If it weren't you I would suppose that you will miss me." said Irene smiling with one raised eyebrow. He didn't say a word but pulled her to himself and kissed her slowly.

_His embracing arm around her waist. Her red nailed fingers among his dark curls. His long hand stroking her feminine curves. Her wet kiss on his bare chest. His delicate hands cupping her breasts. Her small bite on his muscular shoulder. His wet thong on her nipples. Her long sigh. His kiss on her belly. Her tights brushing his ears. His increasing rhythm. Her fingers grabbing the pillow. Her loud moan with head titled back. His kisses all over her body. Her hands pushing him onto his back. His fingers dancing on her skin. Her teasing kisses under his abdomen. His shiver of her first touch with her lips. Her long hair stroking his tights. He pulling her up gently to a kiss. Her knees each side of his hip. His hands on her waist. Her hands next to his ears. His passionate kiss cutting her loud moan of passion. Her dark hair waving to their rhythm. His low sigh of release._

"Sherlock, I am home. Where are you?"

"I can't believe this." Sherlock hissed dropped back his head and rolled his eyes. Irene couldn't help but giggle and whispered.

"I am better get off of you, Mr Holmes, before John checks your room."  
They both got dressed as quickly as they could. Sherlock was buttoning his black shirt when Irene went close to him stood on her tiptoes to give him a short kiss and said with a smile.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr Holmes."

"Yes it has." he agreed looking into her eyes with a half smile and one raised eyebrow.  
Then both went to their own way; Irene to the window and Sherlock to the door.

"Hello John. You came earlier." Sherlock sat onto his armchair and took a book into his hands.

"Hi Sherlock! I could catch the morning plane because today's event was cancelled. How was the week?" asked John sitting opposite to him.

"Nothing interesting. Few not too interesting cases." he said and was just about to start to read when Mrs Hudson came up the stairs.

"Hello boys! I just wanted to ask if you have heard those noises in the past days. They were really...you know, rude noises for my age. I was just wondering if I should tell the neighbours to be more discrete." asked the old lady with worried eyes.

"I don't know Mrs Hudson; I was in Dublin in the past four days." Said John and turned to look at Sherlock questioningly while shipping his tea.

"Actually, I made it, Mrs Hudson."  
John almost spat out his tea of surprise and he started to cough.

"I had a case in which -let's say- special kind of actress was killed. I had to watch her last film a few times to find her murderer. It was the cameraman." he said with unmoving expression while was opening the book. John and Mrs Hudson were staring at Sherlock for a while then John turned to the old lady and said.

"You see Mrs Hudson, it's that simple. Don't worry; it won't happen again, will it, Sherlock?"

"What? Ah, no, of course not."

"All right then; to be honest I wouldn't be so glad if I had to admonish the neighbours about such things." Mrs Hudson sighed and walked towards the stairs and went down.

"So, I step out from London and such an interesting case comes. Now that's my luck." Said John while were watching Sherlock's reaction. His face was calm and plain. He turned a page and said without looking up from the book.

"You shouldn't mind, it was a simple case. Four to a maximum."

"And you still had to watch the film for several times to solve it?"

"Do you want to say something?" Sherlock still pretended to read but he was observing John with all of his nerves.

"No." said John after a few moments which he spent with staring into his cup of tea.

_You were too loud. SH_

_Absolutely your fault, Mr Holmes. IA_

_Should I take it as a compliment, Miss Adler? SH_

_Yes, you should, Mr Holmes. IA_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dearest Readers, thank you for coming this far and you are here at the last chapter of this story. Really thanks for all your reviews very much. I was happy about each of them. Especially thanks for who commented more times. Now here is the end, hope you will like it.**

Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table and were doing his experiment for the seventh time. It went wrong again and again. The amounts were exact he did precisely the same movements but he still didn't get the result he had expected. He really started to get annoyed. He sat back and buried his face into his palms with a frustrated sigh. He stepped up and left the whole stuff there and went to the living room while he was taking his phone out of his pocket. After a few moments of hesitating he typed.

_Don't you feel like having dinner? SH_

_You don't have to ask me twice. IA_

Sherlock put his phone back and smiled. Actually he really never had to ask her twice, moreover, he never had to ask her. Usually she was the one who came to him when John was away. Well not that he minded it.  
Sherlock unbuttoned his top button of his shirt and took his violin to spend the time till Irene got there. He had been so loosing himself in music for an hour when he felt delicate hands are starting to unbutton his shirt. He stopped playing for a second then he continued with closed eyes while her hands were slowly moving down on his chest. When she reached his pants he took down the violin and turned to face her.

_His arm around her waist. Her red nailed hands on his naked chest. His other hand grabbing her buttocks. Her dress' zipper follows her feminine curves down on her back. His stroking fingers on her collar bone. Her teasing smile so close to his lips. His quick move to close the distance between them and sink into a deep kiss. Her closed eyes and low moans. His hands peeling her upper dress off. Her hands stroking down his neck and shoulders. His hands undoing her bra. Her skirt slipping higher. His wet kisses on her breasts. Her arms around his neck. His hands grabbing her buttocks and lifting her. Her thighs around his waist. His determined steps towards his bedroom. Her wild kiss on his lips. Her dress next to his bed. His pants and shirt next to her dress. Her loud moan when he enters. His strong kiss to silence her. Her fingers grabbing his buttocks. His long, strong thrusts. Her increasing pleasure. His heavier breath. Her small scream. His long shaking moan into her ear._

_..._

John arrived at home earlier because the last two patients cancelled their appointments. He was really tired despite of the short shift.  
He dropped down his bag and coat onto a chair and went to the fridge to pour some wine for himself. In the kitchen there were Sherlock's staff lying about on the table but he was too tired to put himself in a flutter because of it. It was early evening, and the light came in from the street so he didn't bother to switch on the light. Anyway he had a headache and he preferred semidarkness. He walked into the living room one hand massaging his temple other hand holding a glass of wine. He accommodated himself on his armchair, took a ship from his wine and sighed in release. As he was sitting there he started to feel there was something under his right thigh. As he pulled it out from under himself and although it was quite dark he was sure that it was a black scalloped brassiere. "What the hell is this?" he asked under his breath with stunned face.

...

Irene stretched under the warm blanket next to Sherlock. They both had fallen asleep for a while. As Irene opened her eyes she saw Sherlock watching her with serious expression. First Irene smirked playfully but after his expression hadn't changed; her smile faded and mirrored his straight face. They were holding each other's gaze for a while then he went closer and gave her a long soft kiss.

...

Sherlock grabbed his dressing gown and said to Irene.  
"I bring something to eat. After all I invited you for dinner." he smiled and put on his dressing gown with wide movement. Sherlock walked out from his room with determined steps towards the fridge.

"Hello, Sherlock." he heard John's dry voice from the living room's darkness and he froze of surprise.  
"Hello John. I didn't hear when you came home." he managed to answer like he wasn't mazed at all.  
"Can I have a word with you?" John asked shortly.  
"Later." Sherlock said lazily with a sigh and turned towards his room with some cupcakes in his hand.  
"No, now. It can't wait. Sit down please." John sounded serious. So Sherlock tought that sooner they get over the thing sooner he can get back to Irene. He took down the cakes, tied his dressing gown around his waist, walked to the living room, sat down opposite to John and rolled his eyes with a dissatisfied sigh.  
"What is it John?"  
"Well, really don't know how to start ..." he swallowed " First you use pink bubble bath then you cook me a dinner - most awkward dinner in my life I can tell - then Lastrade tells me that you have a secretary while I am away. What would you think if you were in my place?"

"Don't know. I am not in your place." Sherlock rolled his eyes with faked impatience.  
"Sherlock, I am not a total idiot."  
Sherlock didn't say a word just stared at John with one raised eyebrow. John stayed wordless too. But after a few seconds Sherlock broke the silence.

"What do you want me to say?"  
"I want you to admit it."  
"Admit what?"  
"That you have a girlfriend."  
"You don't have proof."  
"Yes I have." and John showed up the bra he had found.  
"It's mine." he knew it was week but it worth a try.  
"Hah! No, it is not. It's not even your size. Sherlock it's ridiculous. I've known it for months; I just wanted to wait till you tell me or introduce me to her. But now it's getting ridiculous. You have watched porn loud for days when I was in Dublin? Come on Sherlock, I am not that idiot." John was almost laughing at the situation's absurdity. A light smile was dancing on his lips.  
Sherlock sat back, placed his hands under his chin and took a deep breath.  
"I don't have to introduce her to you. You already know her."  
"I know her? Is that Molly?"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No."  
"Is that Donovan?"  
"Ouch, no!" he protested with degusted face.  
"Don't tell me that it is one of my exes?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Sherlock sighed.  
"Is it Mrs Hudson?"  
"For God's sake, John!"  
"Okay, I just couldn't resist." he took up his hands to defensive position and laughed. For that even Sherlock chuckled.

"You just should search among the dead ones, Dr Watson." a familiar female voice interrupted their laugh. John turned towards the voice but he already knew who he would see but he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Irene Adler only a white sheet on her –at least - her hair was down and shock but it was still her. John turned towards Sherlock with dropped chin and then back to Irene and back to Sherlock again.  
"You did it. You have fooled Mycroft." he said slowly.  
"Obviously." Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"You let me lie to you." said John with increasing anger.  
"You lied to me." responded Sherlock and clenched his mouth. The heavy silence was broken by John.  
"Fair enough." he said but he still didn't look into Sherlock's eyes.  
"Well boys, I think you have to discuss one or two things." with that Irene turned away and went back to Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock told John the story of Irene's rescue except the part after they were safe in a small hotel room, but John could imagine what had happened. John promised not to tell anybody about Irene and Sherlock promised that they will never ever do it in John's room.

"You can tell her that she can come out, I won't eat her."  
"I don't think she is here."  
"But I didn't saw her leave."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled one corner of his mouth.  
"Window. Kind of bad habit."  
John laughed and said.  
"I assume she could use the door next time."

_It wasn't coincidence that you forgot your bra, your bubble bath, your high heels; you picked up my phone, you were loud, you visited in the lab. Why? SH_

_Maybe I wanted the other customers to know that the best meat is sold. IA_

_Yes, it is. SH_

**Thanks for reading. Maybe not exactly you were waiting but I didn't want to embarrass them so much. I think it's more elegant in this way. :D **

**Have a nice week. Bye! Oh, and I am still dying to read your reviews.**


End file.
